


Reunion

by megashypuppy



Series: Virtual Reality AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Training Trio Reunion!!, all fluff, oh wait actually a second of angst from ouma but what do you expect, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megashypuppy/pseuds/megashypuppy
Summary: Kaito and Maki visit Shuichi at the hospital for the first time since they woke up.(Direct continuation from Living in Reality but in Kaito's perspective)





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, I'm back with another Danganronpa story!! Except a lot shorter lol. (Like waaay shorter)
> 
> I actually really like how this turned out tho, aside from the length. 
> 
> This one is in Kaito's perspective!! It's much harder to get into Kaito's head for some reason, but that may be because I love Kokichi a lot more lol. (I'm sorry Kaito ily) 
> 
> Anyway!! Enjoy!!!

Kaito wonders what he'll say to his best friend when he finally sees him again. When he went to see Maki there were no words or any giant gestures already planned out in his mind, he'd just spoken from his heart. He'll do the same with Shuichi too, and just say what he wants to in that moment. He's always been more of an emotional person rather than logical anyway.

He looks over to Maki who's sitting across from him at the table. "So, do you know what you'll say to Shuichi?" She looks up at him.

"No. I'm guessing that you're just gonna wing it?" Kaito grins.

"Of course. I'll know what to say in the moment." Maki hums. She turns to look out the window.

"I… I'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole things being virtual. That last trial that we went through was…" She trails off trying to find the right word.

"Crazy? Insane? Pretty awful?"

"Yeah, any of those could work. But, Tsumugi really had me believing that what she said was true. I think all of us were breaking down but Kiibo and Shuichi ended the whole thing. I forgot if I thanked him while we were still there, but I'm sure that you'll have more to say to him than me."

"Maybe. I've gotta congratulate him on ending the thing. Hey, this will be the first time in awhile that all three of us with be together as a trio again!" Maki smiles.

"You must be looking forward to training again." Kaito laughs.

"Oh course! I may not officially be the Ultimate Astronaut, but I can still train like one! Let's start em up again once you guys get out of the hospital."

"Hey guys!" A new voice joins the two of them. Kaito turns around and sees Kaede waving at them. She smiles."What's up? Are you two here to visit Shuichi?"

"Yeah. He said that we'd have to wait a bit since he had another visitor. I thought it would be you, Kaede. Anyway, is he free now?"

"No, you'll have to wait a bit longer. Ouma is up there right now. We came here together."

"What?! You're hanging out with Kokichi, Kaede? Since when?" She laughs at Kaito's reaction.

"I think I was the second one to visit him when he woke up. I don't know, talking with him has been pretty fun. When he's not trying to pretend to be the mastermind, he's a pretty decent guy. Still lies all the time, but he's much easier to read than before."

"Ugh, I don't wanna see him. I'm still pissed about how he acted toward the end." On cue, the elevator door dinged and Kokichi came rolling out in a wheelchair.

Wait, why was he in a wheelchair?

Kokichi rolls over and gives him and Maki a grin. "Hey, guys I haven't seen you in forever! Did ya miss me?"

"Yeah, in your dreams. But, what are you doing in that wheelchair?"

"It turns out that being crushed to death in a game that's hooked up to your nerves and stuff isn't very good for you. I'm become permanently paralyzed in my legs."

"Wait seriously?!" Maki facepalms.

"No, he's lying Kaito. If that were true then his arms wouldn't be working either." Kokichi laughs.

"Ah, I've missed these conversations. Anyway you guys better get up to Shuichi's room if you wanna talk to him. I bet he's already really drained from talking to Kaede and crying his eyes out so you better hurry before he falls asleep." Kaede scoffs.

"Please, like you weren't crying when you saw him." Kokichi gasps.

"I am insulted. You think I would cry for-" He stop mid sentence but covers it up quickly. "I don't cry ever, sorry. Anyway, you should probably take me back to the other hospital before the nurse finds out you smuggled drugs over to Shuichi."

"Those were snacks!"

"Suspicious."

"No! It's not!" They begin walking toward the exit and Kaede waves at them before she pushes Kokichi out the doors. Kaito smiles and waves back before and he and Maki hop into an elevator. They ride up to Shuichi's floor and then find room 827. Kaito doesn't even think before knocking on the door and then opening it. He smiles.

"Hey Shuichi! It good to see you again." The detective is sitting up on his bed, and when his two best friends walk in he smiles.

"Hey Kaito, it's great to see you. You too Maki, I'm happy to see you both." When he moves to get up, Kaito rushes over and wraps him in a hug.

"I've really missed you buddy. Ever since I woke up I'd been so excited to see you and Maki Roll again." When he pulls back he can see Shuichi's eyes watering but the smile remains on his face. Out of the corner of his eye he can also see Maki watching with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I missed you too. And I'm really glad that I get to see you again." Kaito grins and pulls him and Maki into a group hug.

"Good job surviving till the end you two! As my sidekick and training partners there was no doubt."

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without your amazing guidance." Kaito chooses to ignore Maki's sarcasm.

"Well, I don't think I could've solved the case without the confidence Kaito gave me."

"Yeah, see! Thank you Shuichi, it's nice to see my efforts appreciated." Maki rolls her eyes, but there's a smile on her face. Shuichi's laughing, looking a lot more bright than he did at the end of the killing game.

Kaito hates Danganronpa with his entire being, but he is grateful that it was virtual. It's the only thing that he's grateful to that awful game for. There's no other place he'd rather be, and now that the game is over all three of them won't have to separate ever again.

"Once you guys are release we are going to start training again!"

"You mean me and Shuichi are going to train will you relax."

"Hey! I train with you guys. I'm just so fast I finish way before you two." Shuichi laughs.

"Yeah, sure Kaito."

"Wow, I visit you two and reunite us and in return I get this. I can't believe it." He starts laughing be the end and Shuichi's room is filled with it. He even gets a small chuckle out of Maki, which Kaito is proud of.

They spend the whole day talking, and it's like nothing has changed from where they left off.

…

When the nurse walks in to check on Shuichi she finds all three of them curled up together asleep. She can only smile and with reluctance wake them up as visiting hours are over. Shuichi's friends wake without a fuss and leave with a promise to return tomorrow.


End file.
